Rio: aventura en Hawai
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Precuela de la película Rio, un año antes de los sucesos de la película blu y linda se van de vacaciones a Hawai, ahí blu junto a un amigo tendrán una gran aventura. Que sucederá? lean y sabrán.
1. Chapter 1

**Para los impacientes, aquí tengo el inicio de mi fic.**

**-Personajes de la película:**

**Blu – **guacamayo azul spix

**Linda - **humana

**-Personajes nuevos:**

**Patton – **guacamayo gris

**Geoffrey - **humano

**Hitler – **tucán bicolor (antagonista)

**Kronc – **tucán bicolor

**Adalia – **tucán bicolor

**Grover – **cacatúa enlutada

**Billy –** águila harpia

**Guru –** pato azulon

**Anhia – **guacamaya azul spix

**Coatl - **quetzal

**Samuel –** cuervo

**Zardek - **tucán bicolor

**Son muchos los nuevos personajes, así que solo verán estos.**


	2. Capítulo 1: ganamos un viaje

**Rio: aventura en Hawái**

**Capítulo 1:** ganamos un viaje

Era un día normal en Minnesota y un guacamayo azul spix de 14 años llamado Tyler blu gunderson estaba en el cuarto de su dueña viendo el hockey en la televisión.

Vamos Minnesota wilds Ud. pueden! –grito blu- vamos, vamos, vamooos… ANOTACIOOOON, WOOOO, SI TOMEN ESO CANADA, MINNESOTA MANDA

**-30 min después**

El partido ya había acabado con ambos equipos empatados 3-3.

Wow, van a pasar la trilogía de volver al futuro (si, también soy fan de volver al futuro) –dijo blu con un aire de felicidad- ay ya no tengo palomitas, mejor voy a la cocina a servirme mas

Con la rutina que siempre hace con linda al despertarse fue directo a la cocina, puso una sartén de palomitas (de esas que tienen aluminio sobre ellas y que al ponerlas en la estufa se va inflando el aluminio hasta romperse) y espero 2 min hasta que ya estaban listas.

De regreso en la habitación de linda, blu se volvió a recostar en la cama para ver la trilogía. Luego de una hora linda subió a ver como estaba su emplumado amigo.

Esa Lorraine es toda una condenada –dijo blu con el pico lleno de palomitas- como puede enamorarse de Marty, su propio hijo? eso es bizarro

Ahí linda aparece.

Hola blu, viendo volver al futuro? –pregunto linda y blu asintió con la cabeza- bueno, tengo que salir por un momento, por cierto Trevor vino a visitarte –dijo linda y Trevor sale volando detrás de ella y aterriza junto a blu- bueno, los dejo para que vean la película –dijo y se fue

Hola amigo –dijo Trevor

K hubo Trevor –dijo blu y se dan el ala

En qué parte van? –pregunto Trevor

En la que Marty le dice a George que es un extraterrestre –dijo blu

Ah sí recuerdo esa escena –dijo Trevor y luego la recrea- "mi nombre es darth vader, soy extraterrestre y vengo del planeta vulcano"

Jajaja, si –dijo blu

**-Con linda**

Linda y Sylvia, la dueña de Trevor estaban caminando por el pueblo y de repente una de las amigas de linda aparece ansiosa.

Linda, Sylvia, regresen a sus casas y pongan el canal 7 en la televisión –dijo la amiga ansiosa

Linda y Sylvia regresan a la casa de linda para saber qué es lo que pasa. Cuando blu y Trevor estaban viendo el inicio de volver al futuro 2, linda y Sylvia les quitan el control y ponen el canal 7, y los guacamayos se quejan.

Solo veremos esto y verán su película –dijo linda

**Transmisión en la tele**

En la tele estaba Marco Antonio Regil con camisa floreada frente a un marco de una playa.

Como están señores y señoras hoy pueden ser los 2 afortunados ganadores que pueden ganar unas vacaciones de verano todo pagado a Hawái, donde pueden hospedarse en el lujoso hotel Marriott International –dijo marco Antonio

Solo llame al número que aparece en pantalla y conteste correctamente las siguientes 3 preguntas y ganara

**Fin de la transmisión**

Tanto linda como Sylvia tomaron sus celulares y contestaron lo más rápido que podían.

En la tele Marco Antonio Regil contesto su teléfono –hola? Quien habla?- era el teléfono de linda

Oh, es a mí –dijo linda animada

Ay yo quería ser –dijo Sylvia lamentada

Soy linda gunderson –dijo linda por el teléfono

Hola linda, felicidades eres la afortunada concursante –dijo Marco Antonio- aquí viene la 1º pregunta –dijo Marco Antonio- como se llamó la zona hawaiana que fue invadida en Japón durante la 2º guerra mundial?

Am, Pearl harbor? –dijo linda

CORRECTO –dijo Marco Antonio- ahora la 2º… cual es el equipo de baloncesto oficial de chicago?

Los Chicago Bulls –dijo linda

CORRECTO –dijo Marco Antonio- ahora la última –dijo Marco Antonio- cuanto das si sumas 3 más 3 por 5 entre 2 más 10 por 4 por la raíz cuadrada de 16? Tiene 10 seg para contestar

Linda saco su calculadora para hacer los cálculos, pero blu ya había sacado la respuesta mientras regil decía los números, le dio el papel a linda y ella dijo la respuesta.

400 –dijo linda

Esa es su respuesta? –dijo Marco Antonio

Am, si? –dijo linda

Qué pena señora, parece que es la GANADORA –grito Marco Antonio

Gane? –dijo linda

WOOOOOO –gritaron linda y Sylvia al mismo tiempo

Solo dígame su dirección y le mandaremos a alguien que la llevara al aeropuerto con su boleto, recuerde las mascotas viajan gratis –dijo Marco Antonio

Ave de compañía –le dijo blu a la tele

Blu, no te escucha –dijo Trevor

Lo sé, pero es estresante que te digan mascota –dijo blu

Vivo en moose lake Minnesota en la librería "el guacamayo azul" –dijo linda

Gracias y hasta otra –dijo Marco Antonio y cuelga el teléfono

Esto es increíble, blu –dijo linda y blu voltea a verla- empaca lo que puedas, NOS VAMOS A HAWAI –grito linda y blu se pone emocionado

**-Al día siguiente**

Blu levanto a linda e hicieron su rutina, se cepillaron los dientes, tomaron el desayuno, linda le dio sus vitaminas a blu (cosa que como siempre, no quiere XD), pero en vez de abrir la librería, sacaron sus maletas.

Ya todo estaba empacado y blu estaba tomando su chocolate caliente, hasta que una bola de nieve golpea la ventana, adivinen quienes eran.

Jajaja, valla valla miren esto, si es nuestro guacamayo teto favorito –dijo Alice

Ay si muy graciosas y… muy maduras, eh? –dijo blu

Oye mascota, donde pasaras el verano, eh? En el comal de la cocina, jajaja –dijo chloe y avienta una bola de nieve

De hecho me voy a Hawái –dijo blu en tono de orgullo y burla a la vez

QUE? –preguntaron ambas sorprendidas

Así es, me voy de vacaciones a Hawái por todo el verano –dijo blu en todo de orgullo- en lo que Uds. estarán aquí todo el verano congelándose la cola par de desafortunadas –dijo esta vez en tono de burla

**-30 min después**

Linda estaba en su computadora hasta que alguien toco la puerta y fue a atender.

Quien es Ud? –pregunto linda

Soy el chofer del concurso, es Ud. linda gunderson? –pregunto el hombre

Sí, soy yo –dijo linda

Pues aquí está su boleto, solo suba a la camioneta y la llevare al aeropuerto –dijo el hombre

Solo espere un momento –dijo linda, subió, 1 min después bajo con una jaula de viaje- vamos blu, entra

Blu entro a la jaula, subieron las maletas a la camioneta, ellos subieron y fueron al aeropuerto.

Linda deposito sus maletas, las de blu y la jaula en el equipaje y subió al avión.

**-En donde el equipaje**

Blu estaba en la jaula pensando en ese viaje hasta que una voz lo hace volver a la realidad.

Oye tú, que te pasa? –pregunto el ave

Es que mi dueña se ganó unas vacaciones, pero estoy muy nervioso –dijo blu- solo he estado en Minnesota, en ningún otro lugar

Tranquilo, lo único que diferencia Hawái con Minnesota es que ahí es cálido, hay más fiestas, aves salvajes, y agua, quitando eso, son parecidos ambos –dijo el ave

Bueno, así puedo estar más tranquilo –dijo blu fingiendo calma

**-Con linda**

Linda se acomodó en su asiento, luego un niño se acomodó junto con ella.

Buen día señora –dijo el niño

Buen día, por qué viajas a Hawái? –pregunto inda con curiosidad

Voy a visitar a un tío –dijo el niño- y Ud.

Me gane un viaje –dijo linda

Luego de las instrucciones de la sobrecargo, linda sé que do dormida.

Así es como inicia la aventura de blu por Hawái, el resto lo sabrán después.

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Que pasara cuando lleguen a Hawái?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	3. Capítulo 2: conociendo a patton

**Capítulo 2:** conociendo a patton

Luego de 20 hrs de viaje, el avión aterrizó en el puerto de Oahu. Linda recogió su equipaje y a blu, caminaron por el andén hasta encontrar a un chofer con un letrero que decía "Linda Gunderson", linda fue con él.

Am, yo soy linda gunderson –le dijo linda al chofer

Venga señorita, yo le daré el tour hasta llegar al hotel –dijo el chofer

Llegaron a una limosina, el chofer subió en la cajuela el equipaje, linda y blu entraron y el chofer ya preparado inicio el tour.

Linda y blu veían maravillados cada parte de Oahu, vieron Pearl harbor, waikiki, el volcán diamond head, etc. Hasta que vieron gente disfrazada cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

Que pasa aquí? –pregunto linda al chofer por un teléfono

Es que llegaron a tiempo para el Festival de Hula del rey Kamehameha I –dijo el chofer

Y que es eso? –pregunto linda

Es un festejo donde celebramos al rey bailando hula hasta caer –dijo el chofer- planean ser parte? Porque cualquiera puede, solo póngase un traje hawaiano y ya

Am no, supongo que lo veremos –dijo linda

Linda había dejado la jaula de blu cerca de la ventana abierta para que blu viera la hermosa vista, en lo que lo hacía oyó voces en el techo, al ver descubrió a un **cuervo común**** (Corvus corax)** y a un **quetzal**** (Pharomachrus mocinno)** bailando hula en el techo de la limosina (parodie esa escena de la película).

Aloha wai, aloha wai, eh, aloha amigo –dijo el quetzal con acento hindú

Am, aloha a ti –dijo blu

Eh mira Samuel, un turista –le dijo el quetzal al cuervo

Pues te doy un saludo –dijo Samuel con acento australiano

Am sí, mi nombre es blu –dijo blu

Yo soy Samuel y él es coatl –dijo Samuel

Coatl? –dijo blu- ja, que curioso, si juntas el nombre de tu especie y tu nombre, formas Quetzalcóatl, el nombre del dios mesoamericano

Ya sé, de ahí lo sacaron mis padres –dijo coatl- tons que, le caíste al festival?

Creo, eso dependerá que haga –dijo blu

Pero no harás nada estando enjaulado –dijo Samuel

Cierto, esa jaula voy a demoler y de ahí libre vas a ser –dijo coatl y comenzó a golpear la jaula sin éxito- uy esto ta duro

Tranquilo, estoy bien –dijo blu- tal vez conozca otras aves, espero que sean amigables y no agresivos

Si ese es el caso, te daré un consejo para intimidar, se llama "gallo de pelea", es fácil, tienes que inflar el pecho, ponerte un palillo, eso demostrara que tu comes carne

Pero no como carne –dijo blu

No tienes que, solo hacerle creer, y al final una mirada retadora, así como un gallo de pelea –dijo coatl

El semáforo se puso en verde, blu se despidió de los 2 y llegaron al hotel. **(N/A: El quetzal tiene un parentesco con pedro en actitud, solo que el quetzal es más serio, si se preguntan, por qué son parecidos en actitud? se los diré en alguno de estos capítulos)**

**-En el hotel Marriott International**

Linda y blu llegaron al hotel y se hospedaron en una habitación de lujo en el 8º piso.

Wow blu mira esto –dijo linda asombrada al ver la enorme habitación de hotel- bueno ya estuviste encerrado mucho tiempo, puedes salir

Linda abrió la jaula y blu dio un salto al escritorio, desempacaron sus cosas y decidieron iniciar sus vacaciones viendo una película, linda puso en el reproductor la película "lilo y stitch", luego de 5 min alguien toco la puerta. Linda puso pausa a la película para ver quién es.

Quién es? –pregunto linda

Alguien –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta

Linda abrió la puerta y de ahí entro un hombre rubio con ropa de camuflaje.

Buen día señorita –la saludo- valla, veo que tuvieron la misma suerte que yo

Cual suerte? –pregunto linda

En el concurso, Marco Antonio Regil dijo que el viaje seria ganado por 2 personas –dijo el hombre- yo soy el otro ganador, mi habitación es la de enfrente

Ah, pues felicidades, me llamo linda gunderson, puedes decirme linda –dijo linda

Mi nombre es Geoffrey –dijo el hombre- aquí tienes mi tarjeta de presentación

Linda leyó la tarjeta en voz alta- Geoffrey Pirson, vendedor de rezagos del ejército y doctor en ornitología –termino de leer- eres ornitólogo?

Y de los mejores –presumió Geoffrey- podría salvar a un ave que está a punto de morir –dijo y luego ve a blu- wow, Cyanopsitta spixii

Que el que? –dijo linda

Cyanopsitta spixii es el nombre científico de esta ave –dijo y luego levanta a blu con el brazo- wow, jamás había visto a uno en persona, aves tan majestuosas y atractivas con esas plumas azules

Ay no es para tanto –dijo blu ruborizado por los cumplidos, pero Geoffrey solo oyó un graznido

Se llama blu –dijo linda

Blu? Bonito nombre –dijo Geoffrey- yo también vine con mi ave –dijo Geoffrey- quieren verlo?

Claro –dijo linda

Solo les advierto que es un poco agresivo, además a él no le gustan las jaulas, ay un pájaro tan lleno de vida –dijo Geoffrey

Ay, valla que si –dijo el room service con la cara rasguñada y con moretones

El hizo eso? Valla si es amigable –dijo blu asustado

Geoffrey noto que estaba asustado.

Tranquilo amigo, si no lo provocas no te hará nada –dijo Geoffrey y luego va a su habitación

Tranquilo blu, solo no lo provoques- dijo linda y luego Geoffrey aparece con un guacamayo gris

Él es patton –dijo presentando a su ave

Patton? –pregunto linda- como el general George patton?

Sip –dijo Geoffrey- él es mi héroe, por eso le puse patton, deberían ver como vuela, es como un rayo, y puede llevar máximo 2 aves cargando

Wow –dijo linda

Y el tuyo, que tal vuela? –pregunto Geoffrey

De hecho blu –dijo linda y el resto lo susurra- blu no vuela

Que no vuela? –dijo Geoffrey y el y patton ponen cara de "enserio?"- por qué?

No lo sé –dijo linda- intente enseñarle pero siempre le daba miedo

Bueno, pues está bien, algún día podrá –dijo Geoffrey

Gracias –dijo linda- y tu ave sabe hacer algo más que volar rápido?

Si, puede nadar –dijo Geoffrey

Pero los guacamayos no nadan –dijo linda

Quieres verlo? –dijo Geoffrey

**-4 min después en el baño de la habitación de linda**

Geoffrey lleno la tina de agua, puso 3 barquitos formando un triángulo y puso un patito de hule.

Muy bien sargento aviar pirson, su misión es salvar al patito que tiene un mensaje importante para EUA de las 3 fragatas alemanas, entendido? –le dijo Geoffrey a patton y este dio un saludo militar (puso su ala en su frente de forma militar)

Patton salto al agua y se sumergió, se vieron burbujas por un rato, pero luego dejaron de salir, linda se asustó e intento sacarlo del agua, pero Geoffrey la detuvo, un rato después patton salió del agua sobre el patito de hule y lo saca de la mira de los 3 barquitos, y sale del agua.

Otra misión cumplida sargento pirson –dijo Geoffrey poniéndolo en su brazo

Eso fue increíble –dijo linda

Se oyó un "bip" en el reloj de Geoffrey- bien patt, es hora de tu vitamina –dijo Geoffrey y patton hace un gesto de asco- sin gestos, recuerda que estas enfermo de los pulmones y que debes tomarlas hasta que mejores –lo puso en el escritorio de linda, saco una pastilla blanca circular, se la acerco a patton, pero este esquivaba (como blu cuando linda le da su medicina)- vamos, traga, traga. Patton pirson, que necio recuerda que estas enfermo

Donde he visto eso antes? –dijo linda viendo de reojo a blu quien estaba en su brazo

Con que esas tenemos, bueno me obligaste –dijo Geoffrey y golpea a patton en la pata, este grazna de dolor y Geoffrey le mete la pastilla con rapidez, patton intenta escupirla pero Geoffrey le cierra el pico con la mano, luego toma una botella de agua- ahora trágalo –dijo en lo que le echaba el agua por la cara hasta que dio un sorbo y trago para al final hacer otro gesto de asco

Valla, siempre tengo que hacer eso –dijo Geoffrey

Blu es igual –dijo linda- me dio hambre

A mi igual, vallamos a la cafetería, yo pago –dijo Geoffrey

Geoffrey, las vacaciones son todo pagado, todo es gratis –dijo linda

Ah, bueno vallamos –dijo Geoffrey

Pero y blu? –pregunto linda

Sargento aviar pirson, su nueva misión es ser el guardaespaldas del guacamayo azul spix, entendido? –dijo Geoffrey y patton da un saludo militar

Linda y Geoffrey salen a la cafetería.

No sé si dejar solo a blu con patton –dijo linda

Tranquila, patton es un guardaespaldas aviar profesional, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –dijo Geoffrey y entran al elevador

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Que pasara después?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	4. Capítulo 3: Hitler?

**Capítulo 3:** Hitler?

Blu estaba viendo la película en lo que patton (para hacer una descripción física, patton es igualito a blu físicamente, solo que sus plumas son grises. Notan que blu tiene 3 plumas en la cabeza? Pues patton tiene las mismas solo que las de blu son así **"((("** cuando mira para **-**, y las de patton son así** ")))" **cuando mira para **-**) estaba limpiando un pequeño rifle que tenía en la espalda (una vez les digo que patton tiene un rifle, una mochila, un casco de soldado y unas botas de combate para pájaros).

Hola –dijo blu

Hola –dijo patton en tono de desprecio

Me llamo blu –dijo blu

Patton –dijo patton aun en tono de desprecio

Veo que puedes nadar –dijo blu

Y yo veo que no puedes volar –dijo patton

Sí, pero me compensa mi velocidad al correr, al trepar, saltar, columpiarme y mi agilidad –dijo blu con tono de orgullo

A mí no me interesa –dijo patton

Y ese rifle de juguete? –pregunto blu

No es de juguete, es un rifle aviar de la fuerza militar americana –dijo patton- y es de verdad así que no me provoques

Ta bueno –dijo blu asustado- y que haces para matar el tiempo?

Practico combate militar –dijo patton

Ah, yo juego videojuegos con mis amigos –dijo blu

Qué bien –dijo sarcásticamente- un perdedor en la mira, permiso de disparar?

Como me dijiste? –pregunto blu enojado

Perdedor –dijo patton sin tomarle importancia

Escúchame, me vuelves a decir perdedor y… -blu no pudo continuar ya que patton se puso de pie y al verlo erguido vio que estaba en forma

Y qué? –pregunto patton con las alas cruzadas

Y… nada –dijo blu asustado y siguió viendo la película

Blu vio en un buro unos palillos- muy bien, recuerda lo que te dijo el quetzal, gallo de pelea- dijo blu

Blu inflo el peco, aguanto la respiración y se puso un palillo en el pico y puso la mirada retadora

Oye patton –lo llamo blu sin respirar

Patton voltio y lo noto más fuerte.

Oye tas diferente… espera –patton noto lo que pasaba- NO PUEDES RESPIRAR –dijo en tono burlón y le quito el palillo y blu vuelve a respirar- eres un idiota sin remedio

No me llames idiota –dijo blu

O si no que? –dijo patton

Te voy a hacer lamentarlo –blu se puso de pie y patton al verlo erguido noto que estaba igual de fuerte

Te ejercitas? –dijo patton

Cuando no vuelas y necesitas columpiarte por los columpios necesitas estar así para que te columpies sin cansarte ni caerte –dijo blu

Fuertito y menso –dijo patton

Ya déjame –dijo enojado

Y además es mimado por una bibliotecaria –dijo patton

AY, YA ME HARTE DE TI –grito blu y se abalanzo sobre el

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, pero patton por practicar combate militar tuvo más ventaja y sin problemas dejo tendido a blu.

DEBILUCHO –grito patton en un escritorio cerca de la ventana

Blu enojado salto por el buro, luego por la lampara, hasta llegar a la ventana, pero lo tacleo tan fuerte que ambos chocaron con una linterna como la de pixar y roto y los golpeo a ambos y cayeron por la ventana (eso lo saque de toy story 1 cuando por accidente woody avienta a buz por la ventana) del 8º piso, patton vuela y agarra a blu de la espalda (como blu cuando perla lo beso) y caen seguros al suelo.

Crees que porque me salvaste no olvidare lo que dijiste? –dijo blu y se abalanzo sobre él y siguieron peleando. La pelea termino cuando vieron una esfera metálica rodar cerca de ellos. Era una granada conmocionadora (de las que sueltan un gas que te duerme).

Es una grana… -dijo patton pero la granada exploto y los 2 quedaron noqueados por el gas

**-Con linda y geoffrey**

Linda y geoffrey estaban en la cafetería del hotel comiendo y charlando.

Desde cuando eres ornitólogo? –pregunto linda

Desde hace 10 años –dijo Geoffrey

Entonces qué edad tienes? –pregunto linda con curiosidad

31 años –dijo Geoffrey

Wow, eres 7 años mayor que yo –dijo linda

Si –dijo Geoffrey

Ahí aparece la señora que hace la limpieza y le susurra algo a Geoffrey en el oído.

Oh no, mi cuarto es el 225 –dijo Geoffrey

Qué pasa? –pregunto linda

Dejaste la ventana de tu cuarto abierta –dijo Geoffrey

Ah, y como están blu y patton? –pregunto linda

Quienes? –pregunto la de limpieza

Nuestras aves, un guacamayo azul spix y un guacamayo gris –dijo linda

Ahí no había guacamayos –dijo la de limpieza

Linda y Geoffrey se miraron a sí mismos preocupados

**-5min después**

Afuera del hotel había patrullas. Linda estaba afuera llorando con Geoffrey abrazándola intentando consolarla.

Esto de seguro fue obra de los contrabandistas –dijo el dueño del hotel apareciendo junto a ellos

Contrabandistas? –pregunto Geoffrey

Si, últimamente habían secuestrado aves en todo el lugar –dijo el dueño- la policía se hará cargo de encontrar a sus guacamayos, mientras Uds. solo sigan disfrutando de sus vacaciones

Como puedo disfrutar de mis vacaciones si mi emplumado amigo esta quien sabe dónde?! –grito linda enojada y entre sollozos- no, voy a buscarlo

Te ayudare –dijo Geoffrey- también secuestraron a patton, y si en 1 mes no lo encuentro me va a ir mal

Por? –pregunto linda más calmada

Mi padre es sargento del cuartel militar de california y dijo que podía traer a patton a cambio de que en 1 mes venga y se lo lleve de regreso a california –dijo Geoffrey- y si no lo encuentro me va a ir mal

Pues vamos –dijo linda- me pregunto dónde estarán

**-Con blu y patton**

Blu y patton despertaban y cuando lo hicieron notaron que estaban en una pequeña casa de 2 habitaciones. Estaban siendo observados por 3 contrabandistas, 2 caucásicos y 1 afroamericano (digo así porque negro suena racista, yo soy caucásico, pero no soy racista), ese era el líder, los caucásicos se llaman Roy y fausto, y el afroamericano se llama Michael.

Los últimos guacamayos azul spix y gris en Hawái –dijo el líder- valen una fortuna

Uno de los caucásicos abrió la jaula para darles unas galletas saladas a los 2.

Cuando diga ya entonces ya –dijo patton, el hombre acerco su mano- YA

Patton mordió la mano del hombre y aprovechando eso salió volando, blu en lo que veía a patton volar y a los contrabandistas intentando atraparlo aprovecho a buscar una salida. En lo que buscaba encontró una puerta de perro en la entrada y decidió usarla. Patton seguía buscando una salida y encontró un pequeño tragaluz en el techo.

Le atine al gordo –dijo patton y se dirigía a la ventana cuando una cadena que apareció de la nada se enrosco en su pata- pero qué?

La cadena lo jalo bien fuerte que cayó pecho a tierra sobre una viga horizontal cerca del techo (del que nigel atrapo a perla cuando intentó escapar de la guarida de los contrabandistas).

Nadie escapa de mí y vive para contarlo –dijo una voz madura con acento alemán

Patton abrió los ojos como platos- conozco esa voz –dijo patton sorprendido

Patton dio la vuelta y vio a un tucán bicolor con un parche en el ojo, unas navajas en vez de garras, pintadas para que no se noten, un artefacto mecánico en su cintura, su cogote, sus patas y sus alas, todas conectadas a unas bandas en su espalda y el pico dentado (si no entendieron la descripción vean este sitio **Hitler by~phoenix-bird-blu on deviant ART **y ya sabrán).

Hallo –dijo el tucán en alemán (traducción: hola)

Hitler? –dijo patton en tono de sorpresa

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Creyeron que esto seguiría?**

**Decidí darle suspenso como con scartt en "una guerra mágica y flamante"**

**Que pasara con nuestros héroes?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	5. Capítulo 4: escape a la selva

**En el cap. anterior patton estaba a punto de escapar cuando fue capturado por Hitler.**

**Capítulo 4:** escape a la selva

Hallo –dijo Hitler en alemán (traducción: hola)

Hitler? –dijo patton en tono de sorpresa

Hitler miro a patton detenidamente y al verlo lo reconoció.

Pirson? –dijo Hitler de sorpresa luego pone una sonrisa macabra- veo que aún me recuerdas

Y veo que aun te falta el ojo que te saque –dijo patton

Recuerdo ese día cada día de mi vida como si fuera ayer –dijo Hitler- me dejaste tuerto y jure vengarme –sonríe maliciosamente y lo siguiente lo dice en tono macabro- ahora que te encontré… voy a vengarme

**-Con blu**

Aprovechando la distracción, salió de la jaula y se dirigió a la salida de perro.

Soy libre, soy libre –dijo mientras corría a la salida

Casi llegando a la salida otra cadena se enrosca en su pata.

Que rayos? –dijo cuando vio la cadena

Miro atrás y vio una **tucán bicolor** **(Ramphastos dicolorus) **hembra.

Aw, estuviste a punto –dijo en tono de madre hablando con su bebe

Déjeme ir señorita –dijo blu jalando de la cadena para que la soltara

La tucán jalo de la cadena pero blu era más fuerte y estando a punto de lograr que la soltara de un jalón fuerte blu fue arrastrado enfrente de la tucán.

Wow, ahora resulta que soy más fuerte –dijo la tucán sorprendida

Ejem –dijo una voz detrás de ella

Ella voltio y vio un tucán bicolor macho joven que fue el que jalo la cadena que hizo que blu fuera arrastrado.

Ay kronc no te vi –dijo la tucán

Claro adalia –dijo kronc con sarcasmo- claro que no me viste

Kronc tomo a blu de las patas y lo lanzo bruscamente de vuelta a la jaula.

**-Con patton**

En lo que blu intentaba escapar patton recibió varios golpes de Hitler y Hitler pocos golpes de patton que no le dolían nada. Al final Hitler lo tomo del cogote y lo apoyo a una viga vertical.

Voy a disfrutar esto –dijo en lo que le acerca el pico dentado para dar el golpe final

ADOLF –dijo el líder contrabandista y Hitler se detuvo- los necesitamos vivos!

Voltea a ver a patton- te salvo la campana –dijo Hitler, toma a patton del cogote sale volando y lo lanza bruscamente de vuelta a la jaula con blu

Buen trabajo Adolf –dijo el líder

El líder les pone un candado entre las 2 cadenas encadenándolos juntos, al ver el candado blu intento romper el candado a mordidas y patton su cadena y cerraron la jaula con candado.

Ismael, llévalos con los otros -dijo el lider

Si Michael –dijo Ismael

Ismael tomo la jaula y llevo a los 2 guacamayos a un cuarto lleno de aves enjauladas (miren, por un tiempo será una versión de la película, pero después de eso será una historia original), los pone sobre unas cajas de madera y engancha la jaula con unos ganchos como el que uso blu con nigel con el extintor y se fue.

Genial, encerrados –dijo patton

No te preocupes, solo hay que buscar una salida –dijo blu- y tienes que ir a verte esas heridas

Estoy bien –dijo patton- he tenido peores

Y quien era el tonto alemán? –pregunto blu

Hitler –dijo patton en tono de desprecio

No me refiero al general nazi –dijo blu- me refiero al tucán que te ataco

Por eso, también se llama Hitler –dijo patton

De verdad? –dijo blu con sorpresa

Bueno, de hecho se llama Adolf –dijo patton- pero por ser alemán y porque el verdadero Hitler se llamaba Adolf le pusieron así

Y por qué se veían como si se conocieran? –pregunto blu

Porque nos conocemos –dijo patton- hace 4 años lo conocí y me trajo problemas, pero lo raro es que la última vez que lo vi lo deje paralitico, pero ese aparato que tiene en su cuerpo es un exoesqueleto que le permite el movimiento, y ahora que me reencontré con él, no parara hasta verme muerto

Pues siéndote sincero, ese Hitler es todo un menso –dijo blu

Un menso? –dijo una voz acercándose a la jaula, resulto ser Hitler quien era acompañado por los 2 tucanes jóvenes, todas las aves lo veían con miedo y se acercó con el dúo- la verdad no sé qué significa la palabra menso, pero creo que eso fue un insulto –dijo enojado

Ay no, como crees –dijo blu intentando que Hitler no lo mate- menso es un… un elogio, am… que significa, am… grande, fuerte, invencible y capaz de todo

Enserio? –pregunto Hitler bien serio

Am, si? –dijo blu asustado esperando que se la crea

Hitler lo miro por 1seg con la cara seria y blu se ponía más nervioso hasta el punto de empezar a sudar.

Entonces… yo debo ser un mensototote –dijo con orgullo y blu y patton se dieron una risa no notoria- ese parece un gran mérito, háganles saber a todos que Adolf Hitler es el más grande menso que haya nacido

Los chicos hicieron el esfuerzo de no reírse, pero no se contuvieron y empezaron a reír y las demás aves también.

Qué, que es tan gracioso? –pregunto Hitler

Nada –dijo blu entre risas- solo un chiste que les conté a todos

Puedo oírlo? –pregunto Hitler amenazándolo

Am, si –dijo blu asustado- am… Jaimito estaba en el salón de clase con sus compañeros, como la profesora no llegaba, todos los alumnos comenzaron a hacer alboroto.

Cuando llegó la profesora vio el desorden que había y comenzó a interrogar a los niños.

- Juanita, ¿Qué has hecho tú?.

- Yo dibujé en la pizarra.

- Pedrito, y tú, ¿Qué hiciste?.

- Yo tiré mi pupitre contra el suelo.

- Jaimito, y tú, ¿Qué hiciste?.

- Yo tiré serpentina por la ventana.

- Caramba, aprendan de Jaimito que no es un malcriado como ustedes.

Pero al pasar unos minutos, tocan la puerta de la clase y entra una niña toda golpeada, la profesora le pregunta:

- ¿Quién eres?.

- Yo me llamo Serpentina –concluyo blu

Hitler lo vio serio por un momento pero luego se echó a reír- jajajaja, tú me caes bien, cómo te llamas?

Am, blu

Blu? Azul en inglés? –pregunto Hitler

Si –dijo blu- de hecho me llamo Tyler, pero blu es mi 2º nombre y me apellido gunderson, en resumen soy Tyler blu gunderson

Pues hola –dijo Hitler y él y los jóvenes se fueron dejando a los prisioneros solos

Ya se fueron, hay que escapar –dijo blu, puso su garra en el candado y lo abrió

Como hiciste eso? –pregunto patton sorprendido

Es un candado Master Lock de 30mm acero laminado –dijo blu reconociendo la marca- es pan comido

Pues vámonos –dijo patton bajando a los 2 de la jaula y al bajar recordó algo- espera, abres candados?

Si abro candados –dijo blu

Entonces, abre este –dijo refiriéndose al candado que une sus cadenas

Blu examino el candado- no puedo –dijo blu

Como que no puedes? –pregunto patton incrédulo

Es que no conozco la marca de este –se explicó blu- si no conozco la marca no puedo abrirlo

Ach, pues entonces estaremos juntos un tiempo –dijo patton- hay que liberar a los demás

Por? –dijo blu

Un buen soldado jamás deja atrás a alguien –dijo patton

Bien, me convenciste –dijo blu y decidieron ayudar a los otros

Cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo hasta que Hitler y los 2 jóvenes aparecieron y los derribaron.

Veo que intentaron escapar –dijo Hitler- no en mi turno

Escucha Hitler sé que no nos llevamos bien, así que te la hare fácil –dijo patton- si te gano en una pelea nos vamos y los liberas… pero si pierdo… me matas

Hm, se oye bien, trato –dijo Hitler- pero antes una pregunta, conoces la técnica feyder

La técnica alemana de esconder músculos y partes de extremidades? –dijo patton- si, la conozco

Entonces –dijo Hitler

Hitler comenzó a retorcerse miembro por miembro hasta que blu y patton vieron que sus patas se hacían más gruesas y más grandes, sus alas también, su zona media (el estómago y el pecho) se hacía más gruesa y dura, su pico se hacía 2cm más largo y su cuerpo creció mas revelando a un tucán grande y fuerte.

Ajaja –patton asustado dio una risa falsa- que durito estas –dijo en lo que golpeaba tantito el pecho

Patton intento moverlo con sus alas pero no pudo, Hitler erguido media 5cm más que patton así que no pudo moverlo ni tantito.

Quieres tomar un tiempo para calentar? –pregunto Hitler en tono burlón

Am, si claro –dijo patton

Hitler levanto a patton con ambas alas y lo arrojo lejos sin ningún problema, al estar encadenado blu salió volando con él.

Nos aventó sin problema alguno –dijo blu

Hay que derribar a los jóvenes 1º, no será problema –dijo patton

Cómo? –dijo blu- él es fuerte y ella se ve que es ágil

La hembra cojea por la pata izquierda –susurro patton- es obvio, tiene un problema en la parte derecha del cerebro, un golpe ahí la dejaría noqueada –decía en susurros- y en cuanto al macho… parpadea bien fuerte y tiene un tic nervioso en la parte derecha del cogote –susurro patton- no hay duda, le arden los ojos y el cogote lo tiene lesionado, un golpe en esa parte del cogote lo dejaría noqueado y si le picas los ojos lo dejaría ciego por 3min… esos son nuestros puntos de ataque

Como sabes todo eso? –pregunto blu susurrando igual que el

Cuando entrenas en la militarizada aprendes a localizar las debilidades de tu enemigo –dijo patton

Y Hitler? –pregunto blu

A Hitler no le hayo debilidad, tiene una, pero es difícil de localizar –dijo patton- por ahora nos concentraremos en los jóvenes

Patton se preparó para atacar, pero blu asustado temía por su vida, así que se puso a buscar una salida cuando encontró un ducto de basura detrás de los tucanes, sin pensarlo 2 veces abrazo bien fuerte a patton y se dirigió al ducto.

Que haces? –pregunto patton intentando soltarse

No morir –dijo blu y salto al ducto

Ambos comenzaron a deslizarse por el ducto y terminaron cayendo en un contenedor de basura. Ambos salieron envueltos en cascaras de banana y envoltorios de dulce.

La próxima vez AVISA –dijo patton enojado

Lo siento, solo así no moriríamos –dijo blu

Ahí están –dijo Michael viendo a los guacamayos- atrápenlos

Los 3 tucanes volaron directo a ellos.

Hay que pelarse –dijo patton, tomo a blu y salieron volando

Patton volaba por los barrios pobres (favelas) con blu en sus patas, pero los tucanes le ganaban en velocidad.

Más rápido, no que volabas como un rayo? –pregunto blu

No cuando llevo a alguien cargando –dijo patton- además las heridas que me causo hitler me impiden volar rápido

Patton se debilito y tuvieron que seguir corriendo, pero la cadena se les trenzo y cayeron.

Esto no funcionara, sigue mis pasos, pata de adentro y luego de fuera –dijo patton y corrieron de esa forma **(N/A: de ahí saco blu la idea de "dentro y fuera" en la película, patton se la dio)**

No iban a conseguir nada corriendo y se cansaron.

A este paso terminaremos como adornos de pared –dijo patton entre jadeos por el cansancio

Si –dijo blu y vio que estaban frente a una juguetería- aguarda tengo una idea sígueme

Ambas aves entraron a la juguetería.

**-2min después**

Hitler y los tucanes jóvenes (para no desperdiciar muchas letras, los tucanes son sus hijos) se detuvieron frente a la juguetería.

Los vieron? –pregunto Hitler

Nicht –dijeron sus hijos en coro y en alemán (traducción: no)

5seg después un carro de juguete a baterías sale volando sobre los tucanes, en el carro iban blu y patton

Ahí están, vamos –dijo Hitler y fueron tras ellos

En el techo de una casa frente a la juguetería estaba una **cacatúa enlutada**** (Probosciger aterrimus) **machoque vio la escena- no en mi territorio – dijo la cacatúa con acento británico

Nuestro dúo dinámico estaba sobre el carro, blu manejando y patton con su rifle preparado para atacar a los tucanes.

Genial –dijo patton en tono de desprecio- vaya forma de pasar mis vacaciones, en un carro de juguete, escapando de un tucán que te quiere muerto y encadenado a la única ave voladora que no vuela –se quejo

Oye no te pongas gruñón ahora, debemos trabajar juntos para salir de esta –dijo blu

Inesperadamente la cacatúa sale de la nada y se pone entre ellos

Hello –dijo la cacatúa en inglés (traducción: hola)- soy grover, y Uds.?

Yo soy blu –dijo blu

Patton –dijo patton

Adalia se iba acercando y recordando sus puntos débiles, patton uso su rifle cono bate y la golpea a la tucán en la parte derecha del cerebro dejándola noqueada y chocando en un puesto de fruta, Hitler envió a kronc. Pero al recordar sus puntos débiles, blu la pasa el control del carro a patton, tomo su arma y golpea a kronc en la parte derecha del cogote dejándolo noqueado y chocando sobre una pila de jaulas cayendo sobre él y toma el volante otra vez. Ahora faltaba deshacerse de Hitler, el paso cerca de una ferretería y tomo una cadena delgada de 1m, aterrizo y enroscó la cadena en la cola de pato del carro y empezó a jalar. Blu, patton y grover intentaban seguir, pero Hitler era más fuerte que el carro.

Que haces blu? Nos está jalando –dijo grover

Bien… re-tro-ce-damos –dijo y puso la reversa, a la velocidad que iba Hitler no pudo evadir y el carro lo golpea a tal fuerza que termina volando hacia una caja de fusibles electrocutándolo

Blu puso el freno y los 3 solo miraban la escena hasta que la caja se quedó sin electricidad y Hitler cayó al suelo noqueado. Patton vio que la selva estaba bien cerca y que ahí podían esconderse.

Hay que ir a la selva –dijo patton

Pero… -dijo blu con miedo pero patton lo interrumpió

Sin peros, Hitler despertara dentro de poco, ahí podremos escondernos

Blu algo nervioso bajo del carro con grover y patton y pusieron marcha a la selva.

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Que pasara con blu, patton y grover?**

**Que habrá pasado con kronc y adalia?**

**Dejare de hacer preguntas al final de cada capítulo?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**

**Excepto la pregunta 3**

**Es obvio que no dejare de hacer preguntas XD**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	6. Capítulo 5: la aventura comienza

**Capítulo 5:** la aventura comienza

De milagro nuestro trio dinámico logro escapar de Hitler y sus hijos, ahora estaban adentrándose en la selva para esconderse, pero como en "Rio" blu caminaba nervioso.

Ay que fue eso? –pregunto blu al sentir algo

Una rama –dijo grover en tono amistoso

Ay que fue eso? –pregunto blu al sentir otra cosa

Una hoja –dijo patton harto de sus quejas

Ahhhhh, un insecto camina por mi espalda –dijo blu al sentir algo caminar por su espalda

Ay ya tranquilo –dijo patton harto de sus quejas- debe ser una hoja o una rama haber date vuelta

Blu se dio vuelta y patton vio un escorpión de los que su picadura es letal.

Ay, ay –patton tomo su rifle y se lo quito a blu y le disparo 3 veces al escorpión y rápidamente guardo su rifle- era una hoja, que te dije –dijo para no alterar a blu

Le disparaste a algo? –pregunto blu volteando a ver a patton

Am, no, por? –le mintió

Oí 3 disparos –dijo blu

Am, debió ser uno muy lejano de aquí, ahora sigamos avanzando –dijo, fue con grover y le susurro- lo que viste… ni una palabra entendido?

Claro –dijo grover- ALTO NO VALLAN POR AHI

Grover intento advertirles pero un pedazo de tierra cerca de un pequeño acantilado se soltó y blu y patton terminaron cayendo y amortiguaron sobre una rama larga horizontal con la cadena y siguieron deslizándose hasta terminar con lianas en el cuerpo y amarrados a la punta de la rama de un árbol, blu mirando abajo y patton mirando arriba la rama estaba sobre un acantilado en el que había un rio.

Ah genial, atrapados –se quejó blu

No desesperes, en esta posición que nos puede pasar? –dijo patton

De repente la rama se parte y blu pone una cara de **"-_-"**- te odio

La rama se rompió y ambos cayeron y gritando de desesperación estaban cayendo al rio. Cayeron al rio y sumergidos intentaban contener la respiración, al regresar a la superficie estaban siendo arrastrados por los rápidos y eran golpeados por las rocas, al estar en una parte calmada del rio.

Bueno, después de casi morir ahogados y ser golpeados por las rocas… QUE OTRA COSA PODRIA PASARNOS QUE SEA PEOR? –pregunto blu enojado

Patton abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que seguía- ay no –dijo aun con esa cara

Blu pone una cara de **"-_-"**- no me digas, vamos a caer hacia una cascada gigante? –pregunto blu aun con esa cara

Si –dijo patton con la misma cara que blu

Que tan grande? –dijo blu aun con esa cara

Para un humano grande, para un ave COLOSAL –dijo patton asustado con la misma cara

Y abajo hay piedras? –pregunto blu con la misma cara

Más o menos –dijo blu con la misma cara

… va a doler –dijo blu con la misma cara

Se vio la cascada, un pequeño punto cayendo frente a esta y gritos a bajo volumen (adivinen quien o quienes eran el punto y de quien o quienes eran los gritos XD). Después se ve una rama quebrada flotando en el agua y de repente patton emerge del agua.

Estoy vivo? ESTOY VIVO –dijo patton flotando en el agua por saber nadar- no estuvo tan mal, verdad blu?... blu? –noto que blu no estaba en la superficie y asustado localizo la cadena y tiro de ella y saco a blu a la superficie quien estaba inconsciente y llevo a blu a la orilla y checo que su respiración era débil- blu, blu reacciona –le daba de bofetadas para que reaccionara, cosa que no hacia- ay no que hare?

De repente aparece grover- que paso aquí? Cómo están? –pregunto preocupado

Pues, nos golpeamos con rocas, casi morimos ahogados y casi morimos aplastados por el impacto de la caída de una cascada, pero veo que tu estas bien –esto último patton lo dijo sarcástico- pero blu no respira bien y esta inconsciente

Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos ahora –dijo grover y salió volando- sígueme

Patton tomo a blu y siguió a grover hasta que llegaron a una cueva de la que salió un **águila harpía** **(Harpia harpyja) **hembra de edad joven, una adolescente de 5 años.

Hola grover –lo saludo la hembra- quienes son ellos?

Hola cristina –la saludo grover- son unos amigos, el azul está mal, venimos a ver a tu padre

Síganme –dijo cristina y entraron, ahí vieron a un águila harpía macho que se veía de 15 años- papá aquí hay un guacamayo azul que esta grave

Pónganlo en la camilla –dijo el águila que se llama Billy

Los chicos pusieron al casi muerto guacamayo en una camilla improvisada hecha de roca y madera.

Veamos qué fue lo que le paso –dijo Billy y se detuvo en su pata izquierda- valla, creo que piso un erizo

Un erizo? –preguntaron patton y grover en coro

Si, que paso? –pregunto Billy

Caímos a una cascada y creo que ahí fue cuando paso, porque cuando emergió estaba inconsciente –le explico patton

Pues lo siento, pero temo decirles que el pobre ha muerto –dijo en lo que le saca la espina y cuando la saco toda blu despertó de golpe

AHHH –grito blu de dolor

Blu tranquilo –le dijo patton y blu lo abrazo fuerte

Me lele, me lele –dijo quejándose por el dolor y patton intento quitárselo de encima, pero blu lo abrazaba con fuerza

Ay, creo que no debí hacer eso –dijo Billy viendo la espina- retrae el veneno, es increíble

Que es increíble? –pregunto blu aun con el dolor

Que sigas con vida –dijo Billy- espera, tengo algo que puede evitar que el veneno siga corriendo

Billy busco entre sus cosas algo que eliminara el veneno.

Donde esta? –dijo buscando y luego saca una segueta- ah

AY MAMA –dijo blu pensando que le amputaría la pata y comenzó a retorcerse para intentar escapar, pero grover, patton y cristina lo tenían sujetado

DESCUIDA NO ES LO QUE CREES ES QUE NO ENCONTRABA ESA SEGUETA –dijo mientras buscaba lo que estaba buscando, hasta que lo encuentra- ah, aquí esta –dijo mostrando una botella vacía- esto es un antídoto contra veneno casero que me enseño una curandera cuando tenía la edad de mi hija –dijo y luego llena la botella con agua con una llave de agua (como es que hay una llave de agua en una cueva? Pos ni yo lo sé)- es práctico y hace milagros –dijo y luego se toma el agua

Qué? Ay no –dijo cristina sabiendo lo que haría su padre

Qué? no qué? no qué? NO QUE? –dijo blu alterado

Descuida estarás libre de veneno en 1min, ahora cristi, empieza a hacer ruidos de agua –dijo Billy preparándose

Ay qué asco –dijo cristina y hace ruidos de agua ("shhhhhhh" así sonaba)

Qué? Por qué ruidos de agua? –pregunto blu con curiosidad

Ah venga, venga, venga –dijo con la cara arriba y con los ojos cerrados

Ay no –dijo blu, ya sabía que iba a pasar- no, no, no

Luego Billy suelta un suspiro y suelta el "número 1" (si saben a lo que me refiero con numero 1? XD)

Fuera de la cueva se oyó a blu gritando como si lo atacara un asesino. De regreso en la cueva blu intentaba quitarse pero patton, grover y cristina lo tenían bien sujetado.

Tranquilícenlo que ya estoy acabando –dijo Billy

Pero no sabemos cómo –dijo cristina y se le ocurre algo- alguien de Uds. sabe noquear?

Yo si –dijo patton sabiendo su idea, pellizca a blu en el hombro y se queda inconsciente

Billy seguía con lo que andaba- y… que tal su día? –dijo queriendo socializar

**-1min después**

Billy ya había acabado de desparasitar a blu y patton y grover decidieron pasar la noche ahí.

Oye grover me invade la curiosidad, por qué saltaste al carrito? –pregunto patton

Es que al verlos ahí siendo perseguidos por el "demonio negro de pico verde" decidí ser de ayuda y apoyarlos –dijo grover

EL DEMONIO NEGRO DE PICO VERDE? –pregunto Billy sorprendido- NADIE ESCAPA DE ESE TUCAN Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO

Pues aquí estás viendo a las únicas 2 aves… -dijo patton pero grover lo interrumpe

3… las únicas 3 –dijo grover queriendo ser parte

Bueno… las únicas TREEES aves que escaparon de ese tucán –dijo patton- demonio negro de pico verde?

Ese es 1 de los muchos apodos del "tucán de pico dentado" –dijo Billy

Por cierto no nos presentamos, soy patton, él es grover y el que está dormido y con la pata orinada es blu –los presento patton

A grover ya lo conocemos, un placer, soy Billy y ella es mi hija cristina –los presento Billy

Blu estaba despertando.

Ay que paso? –pregunto blu con un dolor de cabeza

Pisaste un erizo y esa águila de desparasito –dijo grover

Ah si ya recuerdo –dijo y luego le llega un olorcito- que es ese olor? –pregunto y sigue el olor hasta su pata y resulta ser el olor a orina- HUACALA, que no había una mejor forma de desparasitar?

No –dijo Billy

Oiga cristina qué edad tiene? –pregunto patton con curiosidad

Tiene 5 años, por? –pregunto pensando que patton quería con ella

Por nada, y tú qué edad tienes? –pregunto patton

15 años –dijo Billy

Valla entonces ella nació cuando tenías 10 años, no eras algo joven para ser padre? –pregunto patton con curiosidad

Tengo que ir a buscar la cena –dijo cristina y salió

Lo que pasa es que cuando tenía 9 años me enamore de una águila harpía y 1 año después "unimos nuestro vínculo", pero no nos cuidamos y termino embarazada, yo no quería ser padre en ese tiempo, la ayude en sus tiempos de embarazo hasta que puso el huevo, ahí le dije que yo no quería ser padre y que ella cuidara sola al bebe, cuando fui a su casa a decírselo ella ya se me había adelantado –dijo Billy

A que te refieres? –pregunto blu

Ella no estaba en su casa, había una carta que decía: querido Billy, nunca quise esto, yo nunca quise ser madre, así que te dejo… para que cuides de esa cosa tu solo. Estaba aguantando mis tiempos de embarazo y decidí que cuando naciera te lo dejaría a ti. Atte. Bryana

Wow –dijeron blu y patton en coro

Si, tuve la idea de dejar el huevo ahí y que el destino decidiera que sería de este, pero en lo que me alejaba vi la escena más tierna que he visto –dijo Billy con aire de nostalgia

Que viste? –pregunto patton

Vi a un joven padre arrullando a su 1º hijo recién nacido, al ver eso supe que… tal vez si quería ser padre –dijo Billy con una sonrisa en su rostro- regrese donde estaba el huevo y lo cuide hasta que nació, de ahí salió una hermosa hembrita y la llame cristina, como mi abuela, mis padres me apoyaron en esa responsabilidad hasta ya no necesitarlos y aquí está mi hija sana y en buen estado

Veo que tú si eres un padre que quiere a su hija –dijo patton con aire de tristeza y dejando caer una lagrima

Estas llorando? –pregunto blu

Am, no –dijo patton limpiándose la lagrima- se me metió algo en el ojo

Los chicos se fueron a dormir.

Buenas noches linda –dijo blu y luego se durmió

… buenas noches Geoffrey –dijo patton y se durmió

**-Con Linda y Geoffrey**

Linda y Geoffrey andaban caminando por toda la cd. con carteles de se busca.

Señor, ha visto a mi ave? –pregunto linda a un señor, pero negó con la cabeza

Disculpe señora, ha visto a mi ave? –pregunto Geoffrey, pero negó con la cabeza

Iban poniendo los carteles por todas partes y preguntando.

**-A la mañana siguiente**

Nuestros héroes iban paseando hasta que oyeron un ruido.

Que fue eso? –pregunto blu asustado

No sé, pero se acerca –dijo preparando su rifle- muéstrate, tengo un arma no te tengo miedo

De repente de los arbustos salen 2 **patitos azulón**** (Anas platyrhynchos)** bebe y se acercan al trio.

AHH, el diablo en 2 –dijo grover y se escondió en los arbustos

Uy cuidado grover te podrían matar con su ternura –dijo patton y carg el otro le pide a blu lo cargue también.

Aw miren esto –dijo blu cargando al patito- que daño nos pueden hacer estas ternuritas?

A escondidas el pato que blu cargaba saca una cerbatana y le dispara un chuchito en el ojo.

AHHH –grito blu y aventó al polluelo

Ay blu no te quejes solo juega –dijo patton y luego el pato que cargaba hizo lo mismo

Los 2 polluelos comenzaron a bombardearlos con chuchitos de metal y grover hizo bien en esconderse.

Por eso me escondí, Uds. debieron hacer lo mismo –dijo grover escondido en los arbustos sacando solo el ala

Auch, auch, ya me harte –dijo patton y se puso a intentar atrapar a los patitos

Blu hacia lo mismo pero los patitos eran más rápidos, se escabulleron en madrigueras de topo y en lo que blu y patton ponían un ala en uno salían de otro así seguidamente y bombardeándolos con chuchitos, se atravesaban entre ellos y se iban enredando un poco entre ellos.

Se rinden? –pregunto un patito sacando la cabeza de la madriguera

Nunca –dijeron blu y patton en coro

Ok –dijeron los patitos en coro, pusieron mirada de "los vamos a fusilar", entraron a las madrigueras y salieron rápido y dispararon como metralletas

Por el bombardeo terminan cayendo bocabajo, blu sobre patton formando una cruz.

Si preguntan… eran como 90 y eran serpientes… venenosas –dijo patton evitando la humillación de ser derrotado por 2 polluelos

Va –dijo blu

Los patitos salieron de los agujeros.

Jajaja, una pareja de bobos –dijo 1 de ellos y ambos se burlaron

Se van a arrepentir sin vergüenzas –dijo patton levantándose él y blu

Ahora si se rinden? –pregunto el patito

Nunca –dijeron en coro

Haremos que se rindan –dijo otro patito

Así, Uds. y que ejercito? –dijo blu en tono de desafío

Este –el patito chasque un dedo de su pata y de los arbustos salieron otros 8.

Patton lo vio con cara de "tenías que hablar"- te odio

FUEGO –grito uno de los patitos y pusieron fuego a discreción

QUE PASA AYA ABAJO? –dijo un pato azulón adulto dentro de un árbol asomándose

El pato miro abajo y vio a los patitos fusilándose a blu y patton, alterado bajo del árbol, busco entre los arbustos y encontró una mochila de viaje (que perdió un humano, de ahí los chuchitos y las cerbatanas), de ella saco una pistola de bengalas y disparo 2 bengalas y se oyó una explosión que asusto a los patitos y pararon el fusilamiento.

Por qué no van a ver si ya puso la marrana? –dijo el pato adulto y los niños se fueron- están bien?

Si –dijo blu levantándose- valla eso estuvo feo

Que ternuritas –dijo patton sarcástico- son tus hijos?

No, son mis hermanitos, son 10 y conmigo somos 11 los hijos de mi padre –dijo el pato- me llamo gurú, y Uds.?

Yo soy blu y él es patton –dijo blu

Un momento –dijo patton- disparaste 2 bengalas

Si –dijo gurú

Y solo exploto una –dijo patton

Es cierto, que fue de la otra? –pregunto blu

La tengo –dijo grover en los arbustos sacando el ala y sosteniendo la bengala

Hola grover –dijo gurú

Hola gurú –lo saludo- puedo quedármela porque no creo que… -dijo pero la bengala exploto- si me necesitan… estaré desmayado –dijo y se desmayo

En fin que hacen aquí un par de amigos siendo atacados por mis hermanos? –pregunto gurú

Ja, no es mi amigo –dijo blu en tono de desprecio

Ay y veras que tu si me caes bien –dijo patton en tono sarcástico- oye gurú, crees que podrías ayudarnos a quitarnos esta cadena de las patas?

Hm, por suerte para Uds. acaban de conocer al gran gurú, y el gran gurú conoce esta isla como la palma de su pata –presumió el pato- tengo un amigo que vive en una cerrajería abandonada no muy lejos de aquí

GURU –grito una guacamaya roja "robusta" y el pato se asustó- sus hermanitos entraron a mi casa y me preguntaron si ya puse

Niños malos –dijo gurú

Tu nos dijiste que fuéramos a ver si ya puso la marrana –se excusó 1 de los patitos

QUE? DESCARADO –dijo la guacamaya, doñaflorindeo a gurú (le dio una cachetada, es que le digo así a la cachetada porque doña florinda siempre le da una cachetada a don ramón) y se fue

Sobre el –dijo 1 de los patitos y todos se le abalanzaron

Oigan no déjenme me sacan de quicio QUIEREN QUE LE HABLE A PAPA? –dijo en lo que se los quitaba

NO –los patitos salieron volando

Jajaja, eso siempre funciona, papá fue un infante del ejército aviar americano, le tienen tanto miedo que… -dijo gurú pero fue interrumpido

Hablarme para que –dijo un pato adulto y gurú se asusto

Ay papito lindo mi amor que cocha tan pechocha –dijo gurú como la chilindrina (soy admirador de chespirito XD)- fíjate que estos 2 los llevare con Ralphie porque necesitan ayuda –dijo poniéndose entre blu y patton y abrazándolos con un ala cada uno

Con Ralphie eh? No me quieras ver la cara de pendejo –dijo el padre

Pendejo? –le susurro blu a patton

Tú y tus amigotes piensan ir a ese festival de hula –dijo enojado el padre

Ay papá por qué siempre que salgo en estas épocas crees que voy al festival? –se quejó gurú por la poca confianza

Porque siempre vas, siempre envío a alguien que te espíe –dijo el padre

Con eso nadie puede decir lo contrario –dijo patton

Caya, pero esta vez sí voy con Ralphie –dijo gurú

No, no iras ahora a casa –dijo el padre

Ach, lo siento chicos –dijo gurú derrotado

Espera, dijiste que tu padre fue un infante del ejercito? –le pregunto patton

Si, por? –pregunto gurú

Por esto –dijo patton y fue con el padre- atención soldado

Quien es Ud.? –pregunto el padre de gurú

Soy el sargento aviar pirson de la armada americana y le ordeno que le dé permiso a su hijo de ir con nosotros –dijo patton

Ay lo siento señor no sabía que era sargento –dijo el padre

Pos ya lo sabe –dijo patton

Pos resulta que yo fui sargento 1º así que soy superior –dijo el padre- AHORA 20 LAGARTIJAS

SI SEÑOR –dijo patton asustado y comenzó a hacerlas

Creo que tu padre me cae bien –le susurro blu a gurú al ver sufrir a patton

Cuando acabo de hacerlas fue devuelta con blu y gurú- me rindo, mejor dinos donde queda ese amigo tuyo y blu y yo lo buscamos

Y grover? –pregunto blu

Él se queda, no hay que meter civiles en esto –dijo patton

Yo soy civil –dijo blu

Pero con quien estoy encadenado eres tu –dijo patton- adiós gurú despídenos a grover

Espera patton –blu tuvo una idea- cuál es el rango militar más elevado?

General, por? –pregunto patton

Por esto –dijo blu y fue con el padre- atención soldado

Y ahora quien es Ud.? –pregunto el padre de gurú

Soy blu gunderson, general aviar de la armada americana –mintió blu

Ud. es general? No le creo –dijo el padre

Si lo soy –dijo blu

Haber señor general, si Ud. es quien dice ser dicte el himno nacional, el general se lo sabe de memoria sin leerlo y sin música –dijo el padre- dila en español y luego en inglés, pero 1º dime que es un general en Argentina, que se necesita para ser general en Chile y los 3 tipos de generales de México

Uy eso sí que es difícil –le susurro patton a gurú- es obvio que nos iremos sin ti

Pero lo que paso dejo a patton impresionado.

En Argentina, general es el grado que sigue en el Ejército Argentino al de Coronel Mayor que precede al de General de Brigada, luego viene el grado de General de División –dijo blu- para que un oficial del ejército de Chile ascienda al grado de general, debe tener mínimo 30 años de servicio a la institución y debe haber cursado la especialización primaria, otorgadas por la Academia de Guerra o la Academia Politécnica Militar exitosamente –concluyo con- En México existen tres tipos de generales que se encargan de una determinada función cada uno. Así pues, ordenados según el grado jerárquico están el general de división, general de brigada y general brigadier

Luego empezó con el himno nacional "The Star-Spangled Banner" en inglés.

_**I**_

**Blu. **_O say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

_O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave?_

_**II**_

_On the shore, dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep,_

_Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,_

_What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,_

_As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?_

_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,_

_In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:_

_'Tis the star-spangled banner! O long may it wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

_**III**_

_And where is that band who so vauntingly swore_

_That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion_

_A home and a country should leave us no more!_

_Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution._

_No refuge could save the hireling and slave_

_From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:_

_And the star-spangled banner, in triumph doth wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

_**IV**_

_O thus be it ever when freemen shall stand_

_Between their loved home and the war's desolation!_

_Blest with victory and peace, may the Heav'n-rescued land_

_Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation._

_Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,_

_And this be our motto: "In God is our Trust."_

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

Luego en español.

_**I**_

**Blu.**_ O dí tú, puedes ver, con la primera luz de la aurora,_

_Lo que con tanto orgullo saludamos en el último destello del crepúsculo,_

_Cuyas amplias franjas y brillantes estrellas, ¡a través de tenebrosa lucha!,_

_Observábamos sobre las murallas ondear gallardamente._

_Y el rojo fulgor de cohetes, las bombas estallando en el aire,_

_Dieron prueba en la noche que nuestra bandera aún estaba ahí._

_O dí tú, ¿sigue ondeando la bandera estrellada_

_sobre la tierra de los libres y el hogar de los valientes?_

_**II**_

_En la orilla, escasamente visible entre la niebla del mar,_

_Donde la horda arrogante del enemigo en pavoroso silencio reposa_

_¿Qué es aquello que la brisa, sobre cimas más altas,_

_Caprichosamente ondula, mostrándose y ocultándose a un tiempo?_

_Ahora capta el resplandor del primer rayo del día,_

_En plena gloria reflejada ahora brilla en la corriente:_

_Es la bandera estrellada! O que ondee largo tiempo_

_Sobre la tierra de los libres y el hogar de los valientes!_

_**III**_

_¿Y dónde está esa franja a la que tan firmemente juraron_

_Que los estragos de la guerra y la confusión de la batalla_

_No deberían dejarnos más un hogar y una patria?_

_Su sangre ha limpiado la contaminación de sus sucios pasos._

_Ningún refugio podría salvar a los mercenarios y los esclavos_

_Del terror de la huida, o de la penumbra de la tumba:_

_Y la bandera estrellada, triunfante ondea_

_Sobre la tierra de los libres y el hogar de los valientes._

_**IV**_

_¡Oh, que siempre sea así cuando los hombres libres se mantengan firmes_

_Entre sus queridos hogares y la desolación de la guerra!_

_Benditos en la victoria y la paz, que la tierra rescatada por el Cielo_

_Alabe el Poder que ha logrado y que nos ha conservado como nación._

_Luego conquistar debemos cuando nuestra causa sea justa_

_Y este sea nuestro lema: «En Dios está nuestra Confianza»._

_¡Y la bandera estrellada triunfante ondeará_

_Sobre la tierra de los libres y el hogar de los valientes!_

Tanto como los 2 patos y el guacamayo gris estaban impresionados de que blu supiera el himno y sobre generales de otros países.

El padre convencido- valla, lo siento señor, no pensé que fuera general –dijo el padre

No se preocupe, a cualquiera le pasa –dijo blu- ahora a lo que iba, fíjese que un tucán bicolor alemán me encadeno con mi sargento y necesito ir con ese tal ralphie y su hijo es el único que puede guiarnos, lo necesitamos

Está bien –dijo el padre, pero luego recordó algo que dijo blu- espere, el tucán tenía el pico dentado?

Si –dijo blu

Es Hitler! –se alteró el padre- como pudieron escapar de Hitler?

Pues tuvimos suerte –dijo blu- que todos conocen a Hitler?

Si –dijo el padre- él es el terror de las aves de Hawái, el pájaro más vil y sangriento que haya existido, todo aquel que lo enfrente termina muerto, además el rapto y asesino a mi esposa –esto último lo dijo en tono de tristeza

Mi más sincero pésame –dijo blu

Gracias –dijo el padre- que mi hijo regrese para pasado mañana, será el 1º cumpleaños de mis hijos

Sus 10 diablillos cumplen el mismo día? –pregunto blu sorprendido

Lo se soy tremendo –dijo en tono de orgullo –pero enserio lo necesito ese día

De acuerdo soldado –dijo blu y se fue con patton y gurú- ya podemos irnos

Valla no sabía que eras general –dijo gurú

No lo soy, solo lo dije para que nos dejara traerte –susurro blu para que el padre de gurú no oyera

Mentiste –susurro gurú- la mentira nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena

Esa es la venganza –susurro blu

Muy bien ya es hora de irnos –dijo patton

SI –dijeron blu y gurú en coro

Si, vámonos –dijo grover ya consciente

Am, grover tú no vendrás –dijo patton

Por? –dijo grover- soy parte del equipo

Solo saltaste al carrito cuando nos perseguía Hitler –dijo patton

Por lo que ya es parte de esto –dijo blu

No meteremos a nadie más –dijo patton

Oye gris obedece a tu general –dijo el padre oyendo la discusión- si él quiere incluir a grover incluirá a grover

Ach, bien –dijo patton- el viene también

Ok vámonos –dijo blu

Espera –dijo gurú- si pondremos más quiero agregar a alguien mas

Bien, a quien quieres agregar? –pregunto blu

**-Tiempo después**

Aquí esta –dio gurú apareciendo con Billy y cristina

Billy y cristina? Dijeron los 3 en coro

Si –dijo gurú- ellos no ayudaran en momentos difíciles

Muy bien ahora si vámonos –dijo blu

Las 6 aves emprendieron el viaje de su aventura que lo único que hacía era empezar, en esta aventura por el hermoso estado de Hawái habrá amistad, amor, tragedia, acción y otras cosas. Sigan leyendo.

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Que pasara con nuestro héroes?**

**Que habrá sido de los tucanes?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente cap.**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	7. Capítulo 6: el rapto

**A partir de ahora responderé reviews para no pasármela enviando PMs.**

**Bluwing: **lo estoy continuando ahorita.

**CasitoArroyo - El Chico MLP: **que bien que te gusto, ya lo continúe.

**DarkMat: **ya lo actualicé.

**Dark-Kazoo: **la verdad no entendí eso de "Aventura Kawaii", pero si suena gracioso.

**Mharhynhoo: **yo tampoco soy muy sociable, pro hago el esfuerzo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** el rapto

Los chicos andaban caminando por la selva, blu les había dicho su problema de no volar y por eso decidieron ir caminando.

"Oye blu, como supiste todas esas cosas que le dijiste al padre de gurú?" –pregunto patton

"Cuando llevas viviendo 14 años con una cerebrito aprendes todo eso" –dijo blu

"Y por cierto, por qué los busca el tucán de pico dentado?" –pregunto Billy

"Según su dueño blu y yo valemos una fortuna" –dijo patton- "cuando tuvimos la oportunidad escapamos"

"Sí, pero antes nos tuvimos que pelear con el tucán y sus hijos" –dijo blu- "pero escapamos antes de que se pusiera feo"

Notaron que se estaba haciendo de noche y decidieron acampar bajo las estrellas. Cuando blu iba a dormir patton lo llamo.

"Blu necesito hablar contigo" –dijo patton

"Que pasa?" –pregunto blu

"Ya que estaremos un tiempo juntos necesito enseñarte a pelear porque no creas que seré el único que pelea" –dijo patton- "sígueme"

"Como si tuviera otra opción" –dijo blu sarcástico y siguió a patton

Ambos llegaron a una cueva y entraron en ella.

"Bien ya que será por corto tiempo te enseñare lo único que necesitaras para ser agresivo" –dijo patton- "te enseñare a localizar las debilidades de tus enemigos"

"Y en que me beneficia eso?" –pregunto blu

"Por ejemplo, eres atacado por un ave mala que quiere matarte, en lo que te ataca localizas su debilidad y lo dejas noqueado" –dijo patton

"Y como lo hago?" –pregunto blu

"Con buena vista" –dijo y blu no entendió- "mira tú ves la serie "psych"?"

"Si" –dijo blu

"Si ves que Sean Spencer con buena observación encuentra la pista del asesino?" –pregunto patton y blu asiente con la cabeza- "bueno es casi igualito"

"Ah" –dijo blu

"Ahora ponte en posición de guardia" –dijo patton y blu obedece- "poseo 3 puntos débiles, tu misión "general gunderson", es encontrarlos" –dijo poniendo comillas en general gunderson

"De acuerdo sargento pirson" –dijo blu

Patton se lanzó hacia blu y este por reflejos de hockey lo evadió (en Minnesota blu y sus amigos juegan hockey y son profesionales), blu intento golpearlo, pero patton lo evadió y noto que blu lo hacía asustado (esa es la debilidad de blu: el miedo), aprovecho eso y de forma fácil lo derribo y se levantó, siguió golpeando a blu y este se concentraba en su cuerpo hasta luego de 2min de golpes noto que patton hacia una torsión en el hombro izquierdo así que cuando lanzo un golpe con el ala izquierda blu se agacho y golpeo a patton en la espalda dejándolo en el suelo.

"Valla creo que aprendes rápido" –dijo patton levantándose

Ambos siguieron peleando, pero ahora que blu conocía una debilidad solo usaba la derecha y las patas y blu tras otros 2min de golpes noto que patton cuando golpeaba con la pata derecha doblaba el tobillo hacia la izquierda así que cuando golpeo blu detuvo la pata derecha con su ala izquierda pero la puso en el lado derecho porque si no lo hacía al momento de que doblara la pata esta se resbalaría y golpearía a blu, cuando la detuvo blu doblo la pata y patton dio un giro en horizontal y cayó al suelo.

"Veo que progresas, haya la numero 3 y nos iremos a dormir" –dijo patton

Ambos volvieron al combate y como siempre patton dejo atrás otro modo de ataque y uso otros mientras blu buscaba ese otro punto de ataque, luego de 4min de golpes que recibía blu pudo notar que patton levantaba uno de los dedos de la pata izquierda y se la piso y patton de dolor se puso a dar de saltitos con la pata sujetada.

"ok, creo que es todo por hoy" –dijo patton deteniendo su dolor- "ya a dormir"

"espera, antes creo que deberíamos conocernos más" –dijo blu- "ya que estaremos un tiempo juntos deberíamos"

"supongo que tienes razón" –dijo patton- "dime todo de ti"

"pues, nací en la selva, pero me crie en Minnesota, de eso no recuerdo mucho, fui raptado por contrabandistas y fui encontrado por linda quien me dio un hogar por 14 años, tengo 5 amigos, no tengo novia, estoy soltero, me gusta el chocolate caliente y los videojuegos" –dijo blu- "y tú?"

"pues también nací en la selva, un día se me ocurrió saltar del árbol sin saber volar y me caí y lo peor era que me dirigía a unas rocas puntiagudas, pero fui rescatado por un niño (Geoffrey) que me atrapo con una red de mariposas que me dio un hogar y me cuido por 14 años también, me crie en California, su padre me enseño combate militar y Geoffrey me enseño a volar, no tengo amigos ni novia y estoy soltero, creo que eso es todo" –dijo patton

"ok vamos a dormir" –dijo blu y ambos se van con los otros, se acomodan y duermen

**-Con linda y Geoffrey**

Ambos estaban en la habitación del hotel de Geoffrey.

"hemos buscado desde ayer y no los hemos encontrado" –dijo linda frustrada

"tranquila los encontraremos" –dijo Geoffrey

"es que de seguro ambos se deben estar muriendo de hambre" –dijo linda

"patton es un experto en buscar provisiones, así que eso es de no preocuparse" –dijo Geoffrey- "oye que tal si nos distraemos hablando de nuestras vidas?"

"… pos ya que" –dijo linda- "que debo saber de ti?"

"pos, nací en Los Ángeles california, mi madre es una profesora de matemáticas y mi padre es sargento de la armada de ahí, tengo una hermana llamada Taylor, soy dueño de una tienda de rezagos del ejército y que a la vez es una clínica de aves y no tengo novia" –dijo Geoffrey- "y tú?"

"yo nací en moose lake Minnesota, mi madre es una doctora y mi padre es piloto de avión, tengo una hermana menor llamada Bianca y un hermano mayor llamado Tomas quien tiene una granja en Tennessee, soy dueña de una librería llamada "libros el guacamayo azul" y tampoco tengo novio" –dijo linda

"qué curioso, mi tienda se llama "tienda militar y hospital para aves el guacamayo gris"" –dijo Geoffrey y luego rio un poco

"wow, nunca creí encontrar a alguien con el mismo amor a las aves" –dijo linda

"si" –dijo Geoffrey

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y se veía un tipo de conexión (Uds. saben de qué tipo de conexión digo, y si no la misma que tuvieron linda y tulio cuando se disfrazaron de guacamayos en el carnaval antes de intentar besarse haciendo que se golpearan con las máscaras de ave XD) entre ambos amantes del mundo aviar.

**-Con nuestro villano**

Hitler estaba despertando luego de tremendos electroshocks, sus hijos estaban con él.

"padre despierta" –dijo adalia

"ay, que paso?" –dijo Hitler despertándose

"te atropellaron con un carro de juguete y te estrellaste con esa caja de fusibles" –dijo kronc señalándola

"no puedo creer que esos guacamayos se me escaparan" –dijo Hitler enojado- "pero cuando los busque… el tremendo escarmiento que recibirán"

"pero te derrotaron antes, lo harán de nuevo" –dijo adalia

"acordemos no estar de acuerdo" –dijo Hitler **(N/A: "acordemos no estar de acuerdo", escucharan de Hitler mucho de eso en el fic)**

Los 3 tucanes bicolor alzaron el vuelo para buscar a nuestro dúo dinámico.

**-Al día siguiente**

Nuestros héroes andaban caminando hasta que llegaron a un acantilado.

"ALTO" –los paro gurú- "ralphie está cruzando el acantilado, pero si blu no vuela tendremos que rodearlo y eso nos tomara 2 días"

"ay, si no me sacan a este de encima no tendré más opción que amputarme la pata" –dijo patton ya harto de blu

"oye te escuche" –dijo blu enojado

"y?" –dijo patton

"sabes que ya me provocaste y gracias por enseñarme a pelear" –dijo blu

"oigan basta señores, no deben pelear, deben ser amigos" –dijo gurú- "es más, apuesto que tienen más en común de lo que creen"

"qué? Claro que no" –dijo patton

"haber, les voy a hacer 10 preguntas de 2 opciones y Uds. me darán sus respuestas" –dijo gurú- "1. Cuál es su color preferido, rojo o amarillo?"

"rojo" –dijeron ambos en coro y luego se miran sorprendidos

"2. Helado de vainilla o fresa?" –pregunto el pato

"vainilla" –dijeron ambos en coro

"3. Chocolate o vainilla?" –pregunto gurú

"chocolate" –dijeron ambos en coro

"4. Música country o rock?" –pregunto guru

"rock" –dijeron ambos en coro

"5. Ok, películas de acción o comedia?" –pregunto gurú

"ambas" –dijeron en coro

"6. Que ave consideran más agresiva, halcón o águila?" –pregunto gurú

"águila" –dijeron ambos en coro

"7. Grupo favorito, am… Reik o… one direction?" –pregunto guru

"Reik" –dijeron ambos en coro

"8. Película favorita, iron man o tripulación dave?" –pregunto gurú

"iron man" –dijeron ambos en coro

"9. Videojuego favorito, assassins creed o halo?" –pregunto guru

"assassins creed" –dijeron ambos en coro

"10. Programa de comedia favorito, kenan y kel o… el príncipe de bel air?" –pregunto gurú

"kenan y kel" –dijeron ambos en coro y se sorprendieron de que todas sus respuestas fueran las mismas

En un descuido ambos cayeron del acantilado.

"y ahora que, tú sigues lastimado!" –grito blu mientras caían

"aférrate a mi espalda!" –grito patton y blu obedeció y patton abrió las alas y poniendo las patas juntas poniéndose en posición de salto de fe

Tras 5seg de caída patton dio una voltereta y aterriza en posición de futbol americano completamente ileso y blu también.

Ya en el suelo- "como hiciste eso?" –pregunto blu sorprendido

"se llama salto de fe, es una maniobra en la que separas de tu ser todos tus miedos y no importa que tan alta sea tu caída, siempre terminas cayendo de pie e ileso" –dijo patton

"salto de fe? Sacaste eso de assassins creed" –dijo blu con las alas cruzadas

"no, nosotros les dimos la idea" –dijo patton

Los chicos aparecen.

"blu, patton están bien?" –pregunto gurú

"si, lo estamos" –dijeron ambos en coro

"qué bueno que este no era el futuro en el que ambos terminan desmembrados" –dijo gurú, pero al saber lo que dijo se tapó el pico

"como que el futuro donde terminamos desmembrados?" –pregunto blu sorprendido y a la vez asustado por lo que dijo el pato

"no, nada es que solo fue una broma nada más" –dijo gurú nervioso

"bueno, sigamos" –dijo grover- "dado que cruzamos el acantilado no nos tardaremos nada"

**-3hrs después**

Luego de 3hrs de una larga caminata nuestros héroes llegaron a una cerrajería que parecía abandonada.

"aquí vive ralphie" –dijo gurú- "aquí un acertijo sobre él, "no juzguen un libro por su portada""

Los chicos entraron y al estar rodeados de un ambiente tétrico patton saco su rifle y blu tomo una llave inglesa que estaba cerca de ahí.

"yo les recomiendo que se muevan de ese lugar lo más rápido que puedan, yo solo digo" –dijo gurú

De una caja de madera sale un gato quien derriba a nuestro dúo, los demás se asustaron y se escondieron, menos gurú quien parecía relajado. El gato estaba a punto de darles un zarpazo, pero se detuvo y comenzó a reírse.

"enserio se la creyeron jajajajajaja" –dijo el gato- "yo andaba con cara de amenaza y Uds. con cara de "ay no que nos va a hacer?", jajajajajajaja"

"oye ralphie ya basta de seguro ya los dejaste traumados" –dijo gurú

"gurú!, que cuentas amigo?" –dijo el gato que era ralphie y ambos se abrazaron, nuestro dúo se levanto

"haber, haber, déjenme ver si entendí, ralphie, ES UN GATO?" –dijo patton indignado

"que tienes en contra de los gatos?" –pregunto ralphie enojado

"ah nada, cuando no tratan de DEVORARME" –dijo patton aún más indignado

"oye tranquilo viejo" –dijo ralphie y luego va con gurú- "y que los trae por acá?"

"necesitamos que abras esas cadenas amigo" –dijo gurú

"haber déjame ver" –dijo el gato y vio las cadenas y puso cara de "-_-"- "ay que mensos, ya intentaron oprimir los seguros?"

Ralphie saco una garra y oprimió los seguros de ambas esposas y estas se abrieron, nuestro dúo no podía sentirse más estúpido.

"O SEA QUE SOLO HABIA QUE HACER ESO? NOSOTROS PUDIMOS HACER ESO" –dijo blu enojado

"pero no lo hicieron, jajajaja" –dijo ralphie en tono burlón

"bueno ya nos separamos, hay que volver con linda y Geoffrey" –dijo blu

"no, tu iras con ellos, yo debo hacer algo importante, diles que fui a dar una vuelta y regresare en unos días, cuantos? diles que no se" –dijo patton

"espera, no debes irte, Geoffrey se preocupara si no apareces" -dijo blu

"blu créeme esto es importante" –dijo patton

"buscaras a Hitler? Eres un terco" –dijo blu enojado

"ah sí? Pues al menos prefiero ser un terco que un niño mimado que no sabe volar" –dijo patton también enojado

"uuuuuuuh" –dijeron Billy, cristina y grover en coro

"como me dijiste?" –dijo blu sin creer lo que oyó

"niño mimado que no sabe volar" –dijo patton

"ah sí? Pues al menos yo no soy un idiota insocial soldadito de juguete" –dijo blu contraatacando

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" –dijeron Billy, cristina y grover en coro

"que dijiste?" –dijo patton enojadísimo

"idiota insocial soldadito de… juguete" –dijo blu

"con que si… amigo spix" –dijo patton ajustándose el casco

"esto se fue de Guatemala, a Guatepeor" –dijo gurú

Patton se lanzó sobre blu y comenzaron a pelear y ninguno de ellos se inmutaba, rasguños, zarpazos, picoteos, golpes, etc… los chicos los separaron y ambos guacamayos se miraron con odio, se soltaron de sus captores y blu se fue caminando directo a la CD. y patton se fue volando al lado contrario.

"Billy, grover, ralphie, uds. vallan por blu y cristi y yo iremos por patt" –dijo gurú

Las aves y el gato fueron con ambos guacamayos.

**-Con patton**

Patton estaba volando y hablando solo- "ese maldito pajarraco cuando regrese se las verá conmigo" –dijo enojado

"PATT, PATT" –grito cristina y patton se detuvo

"que?" –le dijo patton

"debes disculparte con blu" –dijo gurú

"con blu? ja, luego me van a pedir tirarme con por un barranco?" –dijo patton en tono de burla

"enserio debes hacerlo, créeme si no lo haces lo lamentaras" –dijo gurú- "Uds. serán un gran equipo en el futuro"

"mira, 1. Como es que hablas como si vieras el futuro?" –dijo patton

"amm, no te importa" –dijo gurú viendo a ambos lados suyos

"y 2. Ni muerto me disculpare con blu" –dijo con su tono frio de siempre

"oh vamos patton que te paso para que seas así? Frio, vil e insocial?" –pregunto cristina

Patton bajo la mirada- "enserio quieres saber?" –pregunto él y ella asiente- "bien les diré, pero prometan que no dirán nada"

"prometido" –dijeron el pato y la águila en coro

"lo que paso es que…" –dijo patton

**-Con blu (N/A: Creyeron que sabrían el problema de patt? Pues no, almenos no ahora, en el futuro)**

Blu iba caminando por el camino directo a la CD. y se topa con los chicos.

"blu a dónde vas?" –pregunto grover

"a mi hotel" –dijo blu con indiferencia

"no deberías disculparte con patton?" –pregunto Billy

"ni loco y llevado al manicomio" –dijo enojado- "yo queriendo ayudarlo y ofreciéndole mi amistad y que gano? Una paliza"

"oh vamos no es tan grave" –dijo ralphie

"no es tan grave? Es obvio que no tiene corazón, solo le importa si mismo, si Hitler lo encuentra me gustaría que le cortara la cabeza" –dijo blu y luego oyo lo que dijo- "yo dije eso?"

Los chicos asintieron.

"que me está pasando? Yo soy de los que aceptan disculpas" –dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo- "yo nunca le deseo el mal a nadie y menos si fue malo conmigo"

**-De regreso con patton**

"… y es por eso que soy así" –dijo patton

"valla, lo sentimos tanto" –dijo gurú- "pero eso no quiere decir que los demás deban sufrir tu frustración"

"supongo que tienes razón" –dijo arrepentido

"escucha patt, blu solo quiere ser tu amigo y tú lo alejas" –dijo cristina- "deberías disculparte, ese sería el 1er paso"

"saben que…? Lo haré" –dijo patton

Gurú se alteró y le susurro a cristina- "oh por dios cristi lo que sigue no es nada bueno" –dijo gurú y cuando patton iba a ir con blu fue tacleado por kronc y adalia

"hallo soldadito, ibas a algún lado?" –dijo kronc

"oh sí, me iba a fusilármelos" –dijo y saca su rifle y a punto de dispararles un martillo le pega en la cabeza, era Hitler

"siempre ten tu mirada en todos los lados, ley tuca-nazi no. 21" –dijo Hitler

"atacar a alguien por la espalda? Eso es una artimaña muy sucia hasta para ti" –dijo patton levantándose

Hitler lo toma del cogote y lo agita para divertirse un poco y mientras hacía eso sus cosas (su rifle, su mochila, su casco de soldado y sus botas de combate) y alza vuelo con el aun en sus patas.

"iremos al festival, todos adoran los festivales" –dijo y el y sus hijos se fueron

"oigan no déjenme, déjenme, DEJENMEEE!" –gritaba patton

"sabía que eso pasaría" –dijo gurú

"oye nadie se mete con un amigo de cristina y se sale con la suya!" –grito ella

"viste las garras de metal y el pico dentado de él" –dijo gurú

"que?" –se asustó cristina- "hare lo que toda adolescente hace en momentos así"

"te rebelaras?" –pregunto el

"no, le diré a mi padre" –dijo y fue volando con los demás seguida de gurú

**-De regreso con blu**

"me disculpare, dios valla a saber que pasara después" –dijo blu

De repente aparecen gurú y cristina.

"BLU VENIAMOS CON PATTON, DIJO QUE SE DISCULPARIA CONTIG PERO DE REPENTE APARECE EL DEMONIO NEGRO DE PICO VERDE Y SECUESTRO A PATTON" –grito cristina

"VAN DIRECTO AL FESTIVAL DE HULA YA QUE TRAS EL TELON ESTAN LAS AVES QUE CAPTURARON Y LUEGO DE ESO LO LLEVARAN A UN BARCO DE CARGA DIRECTO A UN PAIS CON UN HOMBRE QUE LO COMPRARA PARA ENGORDARLO Y COMERLO COMO PAVO DE DIA DE GRACIAS" –grito gurú

"Hitler dijo todo eso?" –pregunto blu

"no, no lo hizo" –dijo cristina

"amm, es que es una suposición, algunos países hacen eso" –grito gurú- "esto fue lo que pudimos salvar" –dijo mostrando las cosas de patton y se las da a blu

"es posible que ya esté muerto" –dijo grover

Blu se pone decidido y se pone las cosas de patton- "pues si está muerto, no dejaremos que esta sea en vano, ire al festival y le daré a esos tucanes la paliza que se merecen por raptar a patt y aterrorizar Hawái" –dijo el- "vienen?"

"no" –dijeron todos en coro

"bola de cobardes, solo se quedan ahí sin hacer nada y dejan que Hitler aterrorice este lugar y dejan que mate aves inocentes como la madre de gurú" –dijo blu y gurú lo reflexiona

"espera, iré contigo" –dijo gurú

"yo también" –dijo grover

"nosotros también" –dijeron los demás en coro

"bien, ahora que lo veo el festival está muy lejos y yo no sé volar" –dijo blu luego ve a ralphie y se le ocurre una idea- "oye ralphie que tan rápido corres con un ave en tu espalda?"

**-Con nuestra humana favorita y su amigo**

Linda y Geoffrey estaban en la recepción del hotel cuando Geoffrey ve algo en su laptop.

"linda ven mira esto" –dijo y linda se le acerca- "estuve investigando el por qué secuestraron a nuestras aves, y vi esto, mira esto dice "el guacamayo spix y el gris son una especie única y rara, de hecho se les considera extintas en la zonas rusa, cubana, australiana y hawaiana y el encontrar a alguno en esas zonas su valor sería de $200,000,000.00", es increíble" –dijo Geoffrey

"pero ni blu ni patton son de aquí" –dijo linda

"pero basta con hacerles creer a los compradores que sí lo son" –dijo Geoffrey

Luego de eso aparece un policía.

"Uds. son los de la aves secuestradas?" –pregunto y ambos asintieron- "pues tengo buenas y malas noticias, cual quieren 1ro?"

"la buena" –dijo linda

En vez de decir algo les muestra 2 plumas, una azul y otra gris.

"los encontró?" –pregunto al ver las plumas

"espera hay que averiguar 1ro" –dijo Geoffrey olfatea la pluma gris- "si es patton"

"como sabes?" –pregunto linda

"aquí entre nos las plumas de patton huelen a champú acondicionador de melocotón y hierbas" –dijo Geoffrey y linda lo ve con cara de "de veras?"- "es que patt le gustan sus plumas suaves, por qué? No se"

"la mala es que no estaban ahí, pero encontré esto" –dijo el policía mostrándoles un cartel que decía "festival"

"festival? El Festival de Hula del rey Kamehameha I" –dijo linda- "ahí deben de estar"

"pues vamos" –dijo y ambos salen del hotel

**-De regreso con las aves y el gato**

Las aves iban volando directo al festival y blu iba montado en ralphie.

"hay que darnos prisa, a rescatar a patton"-dijo blu y todos ya estaban a medio camino

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Que pasara con patton?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente cap.**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


End file.
